Dancing
by FireflySong
Summary: A dancer may be as graceful and beautiful as an angel from heaven above, but they way they move can enchant and tempt you like a demon's promise. Of all the things he will ever remember about her, it will be how she danced the ways of angels and demons.
1. Revelations

**And here we go again. Another WKC story from yours truly, Although just like the last where the avatar is left mainly ambiguous the main idea is totally different as are the characters, This was originally only supposed to be a one-shot with like ten different sections but with the length of the first one I realized that if I kept each section up like this than the story would be a good twenty pages long, if not more. So instead, each different one section will be it's own chapter but I will be trying to update a new one everyday so check back every evening to see what I have in store for your viewing pleasur_e. _Story idea came from me listening to White Knight Chronicles The Travelers instrumental version on my iPod almost religiously for like three months. Something was bound to come of it. **

**Although the idea of the story is mine neither the characters, song, or game are mine. These belong to the wonderful people at Level 5 games. I OWN NOTHING!**

**I am also proudly Canadian so armour isn't spelled wrong, that's just how we spell it.**

_"Dancing is an art that combines many opposites. A dancer may be as graceful and beautiful as an angel from heaven above, but they way they move can enchant and tempt you like a demon's promise." - the unknown owner of Sin's Temptations, world renowned dance group, 5249 ADW (After Dogma War)_

_He remembered the first time he saw her dance…_

They all lay resting in the seedy little inn at Albana, tired from both the seemingly endless trek through the blistering hot Lagnish Desert and the recent events that clouded their minds, particularly Caesar's. His mind seemed to always be replaying the events that had only occurred almost two days ago but at the same time felt both like an eternity since then and as if only a few seconds had passed. More had happened to him in that span of only a couple of measly hours than anything else had in his entire life. The most important of which was namely the revelation that it was indeed Caesar, immature heir to an entire city, was the pact-maker to Larvayne, the once feared Dragon Knight from an era long ago. In those minutes though, he had not only witnessed the death of Belcitane; and as horrible as the man was it was still a shock to see him murdered by his Farian comrade, but the passing of his father as well.

It was after these bizarre and saddening turn of events that he agreed to join Leonard and his group in the search for the Princess Cisna, and if only to find Medius and find out he answers to the past he didn't remember. Sitting at one of the worn tables and valiantly trying to shake out as much of the coarse sand he could out of his armour, he now almost regretted the decision to come along. No where, he had decided, was as evil and torturous as the desert he had spent the better part of the day crossing. Even know, after spending hours cleaning his armour, Caesar was still finding sand wedged into places he had no idea even existed.

Looking around the mostly empty floor, he realized that he was only member of their little rescue group still there. Yulie, understandably tired after their days travel through the sandy terrain, had gone up to her room to catch some sleep. Eldore and Leonard had left the building entirely, mentioning that they were going to run some errands and visit a couple of binding friends. Soon after entering the inn, Kara had been dragged off by some over eager friends and acquaintances upon her arrival and had yet to make an appearance. The more silent member of the group had left upstairs without a word, most likely joining Yulie for a peaceful nap before they had to set off again. This had left Caesar alone in the bar, valiantly shaking sand onto the floor and having the very angry proprietor glaring at him the whole time. He had promised to sweep up the sand when he was finished although he didn't really see why the man was getting to angry at him, no one would notice the small pile of sand when there was already some littered all over the stone floor and every time someone opened the door more came in, a result of the light sand storm that had begun to blow outside, and the reason he was stuck in the sorry excuse for a town in the first place.

Honestly, he really didn't see what Kara saw in the dismal place anyways. There was sand everywhere and in everything and he really wasn't enjoying the looks that were sent his way every couple of minutes. Sure he was idolized by all the females back home and was used to the attention, but this was different. It was like they were trying to see inside his purse and how easy it would be to snatch or how much the spear he carried was worth.

Rubbing the now much hated and loathed sand from his eyes, he realized how exhausted he was and was now ready to join his comrades upstairs for a nap. Caesar had begun to move from his chair to stretch exhausted and sure muscles when he froze, eyes glued to the stage in front of him. Music had begun to come from behind the empty stage, a steady rhythm of a guitar with a beat he had never heard before and that he somehow found pleasing but couldn't explain why. Next to Caesar he heard a whistle and the sound of clapping and cheering surrounding him, and turned confused to look at the now full tables. They had probably filed in when he had still been cursing at his armour and the weather outside, eager to watch the entertainment that was just now about to start. Curious about what was to happen, he vaguely wondered where Kara and the others had gotten to and how they were missing at least something that qualified for excitement in this town.

So sitting back with his arms crossed, he waited patiently for the entertainment to start.

He hadn't had to wait long, the music took on a more rushed beat and a female took the center of the stage, her hands held above her head, a brilliant blood red skirt show casing off a pair of beautiful toned legs and a cream colored shirt showing a large amount of cleavage, her curtain of long blonde hair effectively cutting her face from view. _Huh, if I didn't know better I would swear that us Kara, but she would never do something like this. _

The abrupt clap of hands effectively cut any other thoughts short, as she began to move to the beat of the music. Watching, Caesar had begun to become more and more entranced with the dance the longer it went on. His eyes tried and failed to watch every part of the unknown female dancer. His ears now were barely even recognizing that the there was music playing as he watched the red skirt twirl elegantly with every twist and turn her legs made to match with the ever quickening beat, the grace of her lithe body with every move she made, how her golden hair would catch and reflect the firelight that filled the small room, the way her deep black boots hugged her legs perfectly. It was like watching an angel dance a dance of demons.

It had seemed to Caesar that it would go on forever when, abruptly, it was over. The music stopped and the dancer froze in place, the stillness of the bar filling the entire room till it was fit to burst. Suddenly, the room erupted in cheers and applause; they had apparently enjoyed the dance as much as he had. Never before had he been so entranced by a woman, never had he wanted to know one so bad.

Caesar sighed though as he gazed at the dancers form, it was a shame that he would be leaving the next day for Balandor, he wouldn't be able to ever know the mystery girl that had piqued his interest so.

"It's great to see you back in action!"

"Just as good as I ever I see! Encore, encore!"

"Buy, I didn't realize that I missed your dancing so much until now Kara!"

Caesar just about fell out of his chair at the girl's words, he was so shocked. _Kara? No way, it can't be her. _ And yet, when the dancer turned towards the front, hair effectively brushed from her face, he could tell it was her. No one else had that almost constantly proud expression at all times, or those mysterious violet eyes, that gazed into his own with muted anger and shock that he had been there and seen it all. She narrowed her eyes at him and the meaning was clear as a bell, don't tell anyone what he saw.

Caesar didn't even bother to reply, there was no need for her to worry about that. He was never going to even dare tell anyone what he saw; this was going to be a moment that he would treasure forever and simply telling someone would only diminish the wonder.

Watching Kara's retreating form, he smiled slightly and picked his armour from the table to follow her upstairs. _You know, maybe Albana isn't such a bad place after all…_

**As always, review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and flames will be used to burn the senders to ash.**_  
><em>


	2. Wrath

**The second part to my story, it is now up and actually on time too, I'm getting better. Won't say much more, I'll let you get on with your reading.**

**I once again do not own Level 5 games or the rights to any of their spectacular games. All I own are the quotes and the people speaking them.**

_"I can tell you that as a dancer I saw much in my life but I can promise you one thing. In all my years I have never seen a better assassin or fighter than one who was once a dancer like me. Think about it, you are so centered on the person's moves and driven in grace that you never see the blade coming until it's too late..." - Ikari, one of the seven Sin's Temptations dancers, 5250 ADW (After Dogma War)_

_He remembered the first time she danced for herself…_

A couple of days passed since witnessing Kara dance, and they had finished their journeying through the rest of the evil, hateful desert and into the much cooler Nordia Tunnels by early evening of the same day. They had all agreed to spend a night in the monster riddled tunnels and start off again in the morning after advancing further and further in the darkness. After making sure that a fire had been lit at Yulie's behest, they had all slept through a rather uneventful night, the sounds of shuffling and the soft drips of water reverberating through the caves. By morning, everyone had left and cleaned up the camp and had left no trace of even being there not long afterwards and set off once again on their mission.

Finally, weary and tired from the countless battles and skirmishes along the way, they had finally reach the so-called "great" city of Balandor and upon sighting it, Caesar really didn't see what was so great about the city. True it was large and certainly imposing but it had nothing on Greede. His city rode on the back of a Demithor after all and it had electricity something that he doubted this city would ever have. He was even sure the woman wouldn't be as attractive as Greede's, nor the food as delicious or the residents as polite. Leonard and Yulie, on the other hand, seemed to be excited to be returning home, almost running through the gates when they came within view.

Shrugging and following them inside the rather overly large gates, Caesar crossed his arms casually behind his head, impatient to finish what he had come for so he could go home. Leonard would stop occasionally and chat to what looked like old friends, Yulie never far behind, asking questions one would expect to hear from one who had been gone from the only life he had ever known. Interestingly though, after the first greetings and questions about family life and the like, they would always ask where the house with the blue roof was, the only info any of them had to go on. Caesar was actually kind of vaguely surprised, he would have thought that Leonard would have at least known where Medius lived, the guy had grown up here after all. The fact that he delivered wine would have had him figured that he knew where everyone person lived and what time of dink they all preferred.

Yawning for effect, he took a side glance at Kara who stood fidgeting restlessly, it seemed that she was even more impatient to get on with their mission than even Caesar was. As he dimly wondered why, he took in her form with golden eyes. Ever since the night he had seen her dance, he didn't see Kara quite the same way again. He began to even notice small things, the way held her head higher than the others and how she always seemed to stand with better posture than Yulie who had a slight slouch at all times.

Even the way he watched her fight was different now. He would notice that while the other's simply wielded their weapons, Kara seemed to be a part of hers. He had begun to see this in greater detail when they had been fighting a particularly large and therefore doubly smelly Svlyian Savage Troll. If the small pine tree it had used for a club hadn't almost knocked him out, the smell most certainly would have. As it was, his helmet had protected his head from being knocked clean from his shoulders but it hadn't stopped the ringing or the now fist-sized goose-egg that had begun to form. Amazed that he had even survived the hit, he had sat out the rest of the battle with his back against the cool, damp wall of the caverns and their silent friend frantically casting Heal and praying that Caesar wouldn't pass out. Thankfully, that had never happened and the stars that had begun to dance to a Albanian beat has slowly vanished, leaving him only a little sore and with a headache that he couldn't even begin to describe.

His make-shift doctor returned to the battle field soon after it was confirmed that although Caesar's head hurt, a _lot_, he was in no immediate danger of death or the like. It was during this time that he had been able to watch Kara fight without being distracted by a blade decapitating every few seconds. It was then that he realized how much like dancing her fighting really was. While the others would strike relentlessly at their foe's wart covered trunk-like legs with reckless strength in their blows Kara would balance her attacks evenly and input the same amount of precision and strength into each slice she made.

He had begun to notice the way her hips swayed as if in slight rhythm to an unheard beat, anticipating any unforeseen attack; that with each slice of her deadly-sharp blade Kara would give the slightest turn on her heel, able to jump away and land a second blow without pause; the different forms her arms would take with each attack she laid on the gargantuan monster in front of her, raising or lowering in just the precise movements. Kara fighting was quite literally the dance of death and destruction, and Caesar had never until that moment seen a dance more graceful or deadly as that which he was being bared to witnessing.

Even now, Caesar could still see the fight clearly and perfectly in his mind even though his head still rang from that thrashing the troll had given him. He let Eldore shake him from day dreams though when he was told that they had managed to locate the blue-roofed house. Sending on last glance towards Kara, who in turn glared suspiciously right back, he walked on, curious at where the mystery man actually lived.

As it turned out, neither Caesar nor Kara had had to wait long, after a few minutes' walk they had arrived at the house, which was actually placed on the same street as _Rapacci's Wines_ and only a few doors down. At the revelation of this information, both Leonard and Yulie turned red with embarrassment, sheepish that they had both worked next door to the man who held all the answers and had had no clue about any of it.

Eager to be finally donen with this tiresome errand, he watch in anticipation as Leonard knocked roughly on the door. No one answered. Confused he tried twice more and had been eventually stopped by an older woman who had informed them that Medius had died just last year. _Well, that's great. That means I came all this way for nothing? _Fortunately it turned out that the man had a son, Setti, who if they were lucky had been told all the secrets that his father knew. Unfortunately though, the guy had went and gotten himself lost in a cave just to the south a few days back, looking for rocks of all things. Sour about how things were turning out, he was going to give the guy all the rocks and dirt he could want if it turned out that after they found him that he knew nothing at all.

So mumbling under his breath about how nothing ever seemed to go his way, he followed the rest of the group out of the city and into the plains, dreading the extra leg of the unexpected journey, aware that the entire time Kara's eyes had been on his back, both suspicion and anger reverberating from the unseen gaze.

For a reason he even wasn't all too sure of, Caesar found the gaze sort of comforting and accepted it without qualms for the couple of hours it took to reach the Waterfall Cave that Setti had allegedly gone to. Praying that Setti really was in this cave, he hoped that nothing too exciting would happen. He really just wanted it to be quick job, go in and find the petrologist, get out with limited fighting, and hope to anyone that was listening that Setti really did know who he was; and about the knights of course.

Of course, to Caesar's great chagrin it wasn't that easy, it never was he had had to remind himself countless times. After fighting through a swarm of monsters, he had to grudgingly admit that if Setti got lost here and was still alive, than he must have been either one really brave geologist or one extremely stupid nerd, if he was still alive that is.

A few monster swarms passed through and they defeated them all without any thought or qualms and although these guys were easy it was getting annoying. And then there was Kara, who seemed to fight harder than she normally did, as if eager to reach Setti or worried about his welfare. Both thoughts inexplicably made Caesar actually jealous and he couldn't understand why. Sure Kara was smoking hot and really nice on the eyes, but that was it. She didn't mean anymore to him than that, but if that was so than why did he watch her every time she fought, wanting to see her dance again.

Caesar ignored them as he went on trekking through the dark tunnels, Yulie giving a slight whimper in front of him every now and again, always hoping and praying that Setti would be just around the next corner or in the next tunnel so they could finally leave and get back into the sun's warmth and light. To everyone's great joy, they found Setti in the last room of the cave, thankfully alive and seemingly unhurt. Well, that was at least one problem solved, now they just had to deal with another, the three large trolls that were chasing Setti down, wanting to desperately smash their wooden clubs against the unprotected petrologist's head.

_Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me. _While ready to smack the guy's head as it was, he couldn't just let him die so with a word from Leonard, he ran forward to save the poor sap, ark at the ready. It was apparently unneeded, before they could even hope to reach Setti though, another Knight was already there, stopping the club in mid-swing from braining the guy and pushing the troll back with a single swing of its sword.

While Caesar was thankful for another friend in battle, everyone else wasn't. All the other's faces held looks of anger and hatred, all except Kara's, who had gone mysteriously missing from the group. Caesar shrugged it off, deciding that she had most likely back tracked down the tunnel to go to the washroom or something. Before he could do more any more than think, Leonard had transformed into his White Knight and had rushed the other's darker knight in combat.

From beside him, he heard Yulie yell at him to get in the fight and help Leonard fight the obviously called Black Knight. He didn't see why he had to; the Black Knight had just helped them save Setti's life after all, didn't that make him a friend? Evidently not, he was the one who killed who killed Balandor's King and Cisna's father. Still, it didn't feel right to fight him, there was something about the way he fought that seemed almost familiar.

Nonetheless, not wanting to argue a losing battle with Yulie, he let his Dragon Ark circle his waist and connect with a loud snap. He felt that odd sensation come over him once again as he transformed into the much larger and much less human being, the uncomfortable invasion of the privacy of his mind and the sense that this is what he was meant to do, the whole reason he had been born.

Before he knew it, he was in the bright armour of the Dragon Knight and had locked his spear against the Black Knight's sword. It was possibly the unexpected second attack, but the darker coloured knight stepped back , but with that step he noticed something, instead of bracing himself to push back as most people would have done, he had angled his foot just a bit. It was a move he had seen used before, the night Kara had danced in Albana. Right away he jumped back and deflected the strike that had been meant for one of the vulnerable areas of his armour, the space in between his helmet and chest plate, a killing stroke for any lesser man but for the knight certainly a severely damaging one.

Even though the Knight's portrayed no emotion, he could tell that the person inside was shocked, if the lack of movement soon after was any indication. It had been that person's plan to jump back out of the stalemate and strike while his guard was done, one that Caesar shouldn't have known about. Once again, Caesar wondered who the person inside the armour was and why they felt and acted so familiar. He had no time to think more on the subject as Leonard had rushed passed him to continue fighting their mystery foe.

A few more minutes passed and just when the fight was just about ended, the strangest thing happened, an odd coloured light had begun to leave their armour and instead of making him more tired as Caesar had assumed, he actually felt stronger than he had ever before and surprisingly rested considered the circumstances. In the deep recesses of his mind, he heard something from Eldore about how the Knight's were starting to resonate with each other, making themselves and the two around them stronger.

It was during this resonance that Caesar began to realize something, he could feel the Black Knight's pact-maker, and judging from the quick startled look, the Black Knight could feel Caesar's also. Leonard seemed not to notice a thing, using his newly regained strength to fight the Black Knight. Even years later, after the war had ended he still wasn't too entirely sure how he was able to do that. It might just have been one of Larvayne's abilities, like DragonSight but that wouldn't explain how the Black Knight was able to see into him as well. It may well have been similarities between the two Knights, both were able to fly and they certainly looked much less nobler than the White Knight Wizel. It may have also been the fact that he was able to anticipate the Black Knight's moves or the connection he didn't realize he had at the time with her, but he knew one thing, the dual amounts of fear and anger that continually seeped from the Black Knight was definitely recognizable, that coupled with the slight grace of fighting, which he had to admit that in an armour this size was commendable, felt distinctly like Kara.

Or at least, he assumed it was her, just because the person felt like her didn't mean a thing, and the fact that Kara had just happened to disappear right before the battle was a complete coincidence. Caesar didn't believe that for one moment but he refused to just readily assume that this was Kara in a suit of magical armour fighting with them to the death, his life as the mayor's son not allowing him to recognize that without the proper proof.

Before he knew it, the fight was over and the Black Knight had stretched its wings and flew off through the conveniently placed hole in the cavern's roof. Now that the fight was done, he allowed himself to change back into his normal, and albeit much more debonair (or at least he thought so) form, and spoke with Setti, complementing him on his ability to even still be alive. From behind him, he sensed Kara return and looked her way for just a moment, the thoughts of the battle still filling his head. The way that the Black Knight had fought had seemed so like Kara.

_Innocent before proven guilty remember, innocent before proven guilty. _

As he followed Setti out of the cave and back to his home in Balandor, although he didn't understand why, he had decided that even if Kara was the Black Knight and she really was trying to kill them, he felt fine about it, like it was a part of her personality that he just had to accept. And instead of feeling hatred and betrayal like one would expect, he actually felt sorry for her and decided then and there that no matter what happened he would support her and if the other's found out and decided to simply be done with Kara, he would protect her, with his life if need be.

After all, even though he had sensed within the Black Knight an obscene amount of anger at them all, there had also been fear, both for about what would happen to her if she didn't finish her assigned job and fear about what would happen to her if she did.

_Don't worry Kara, no matter what happens and what choice you decide on, I will support you until the end, whether it be by your hands or not._

**Cheesy ending I know but yeah, you know the drill. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated and I will see you all tomorrow evening, midnight...ish. **_  
><em>


	3. Lust

**Hey, hey, I am getting so much better. This one is only posted a couple of minutes after midnight, though I suppose that since British Columbia is actaully one hour behind, I'm actually on time. I would like to also think that this part is actually my best work so far, this was the part I was always excited to write whenever I thought of my story. Although this one is fairly more mature than the others, it is nowhere near the need for an M rating, or at least I don't think so.**

**As for disclaimers, I can honestly promise you that since I did not own White Knight Chronicles yesterday, I definitely did not get the rights today, nor will I get them tomorrow or the next day or the next...**

_"Have you ever seen two people dance together before? The partner will honestly be the reason the outcome is what it is. Partners with the best chemistry will perform the most sensual and sexual dance you will ever see, and trust me, I would know." - Lujuria, one of the seven dancers of Sin's Temptations, 5245 ADW (After Dogma War) **  
><strong>_

_He remembered the first time they danced together…_

Sweat perspired down their backs, glistening in the fire's warm red glow as they pressed together once again, lips almost touching in their erotic dance. From the left, they heard a sound nearby, pushing its way through the thick foliage which they both ignored indefinitely. To Kara and Caesar, nothing was more important than what was going on in the present, what they were both doing right now.

Another groan escaped Caesar's lips; this was harder than he had thought it would have been initially, he would have thought that he either would have won dominance by now or she would have at least forfeited. He had conveniently forgotten that Kara was never the type to give up, even at the cost of her own life, so something like this wouldn't have made any difference to her.

AS they continued the fight for mastery, Caesar vaguely noticed the night's sky. From above them, the moon held in full and lightened up both the sky and the borderline of trees that surrounded their little make shift camp. The stars twinkled merrily in a cloudless sky, as if laughing that the free entertainment they had been given that night. Underneath his darker than usual face, they had both been at this for over two hours now, he couldn't but smirk at the irony of the situation. With the full moon and starry sky, a true romantic might have called this moment one of pure ambience, the perfect evening for love.

Chuckling to himself, he collided with Kara once again in a last bid for dominance, both hoping and dreading that this might be the final move, the one that would end the battle. With a final lunge they distantly heard Yulie's voice as they came together, the sharp sound of steel against steel filling the silent night sky…

"My gods, you two are sparring remember? You're not having sex."

Just as quickly as Kara and Caesar came together, they leapt apart once again and began to circle each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Kara absently pushed a thick strand of sweat soaked blonde hair behind her ears, he once again tried to remember who it was who had suggested the idea of a match of friendly sparring before they settled down, and whether he wanted to kill them for going so in the first place or if he wanted to praise them to the highest heavens.

Whoever it was, with the group the size it was though, that didn't leave a whole lot of sparring partners. Eldore had flatly declined, mentioning that he was too old for such silly games or something around those lines and the more silent partner, whom Caesar still hadn't gotten the name of, had politely refused. Not that he had blamed them, they carried around with them such an assortment of weapons and knew how to use them all that it was almost pointless for them to do so. That had left on Leonard, Yulie, Kara, and Caesar to do the sparring. Yulie and Kara had both vehemently declared that they would not be fighting each other, the sight of two highly attractive woman sparring (Yulie's words, not his) could only go badly with two hormonal boys watching. So it was agreed boy/girl battle, even though Caesar had only half-heartedly agreed, whilst acting shocked and hurt at the accusation, even if it was true. Even though Leonard had completely forgiven Kara for the "misunderstanding" way back when he had first met Kara, the memory of the failed assassination attempt was still too visible in his mind to seriously fight her, even if it was only pretend. So it had been confirmed that only after deciding to spar five minutes before the discussion that the groups consist of Leonard and Yulie, and Kara and Caesar.

The fight between Yulie and Leonard had gone disastrously. Yulie had traded in her archery set, not a really fair weapon when fighting a swordsmen, for the dagger she had originally wielded and the fight had begun in earnest. After a few minutes though, Yulie was declared the winner, it may have just been a chivalrous trademark of the White Knight or possibly even the fact that thought of Yulie as only his best friend (unfortunately for her), he hadn't fought her seriously. Every swing he made with the wooden sword never even coming close to hitting her. So, scared of hurting Yulie, she had disarmed him quickly and had won the match in only about three minutes.

Kara and Caesar had been next; both skilled fighters with their own weapons, Kara having lived in the desert had learnt hers by necessity while Caesar had done his out of boredom and sport. So agreeing to make the fight a more interesting match to watch, they had both mutually decided to fight with a different weapon, if only for this battle.

After some deliberation, Kara had decided on the spear and it had taken the other's to convince Caesar to leave the mighty enticing war hammer alone. Although it had the power of brute force behind its swings, when against the maneuverability and flexibility that the spear offered, the hammer would seem slow and sluggish in return. In other words, Caesar would get completely and utterly demolished by a girl using his own weapon against him. So, he reluctantly agreed to his teammate's arguments, it seemed to him that he couldn't win a single fight tonight, and had chosen the much simpler and less exciting sword in return.

Weapons chosen, the two fighters's simply switched weapons, the other feeling mightily uncomfortable with their weapon in another's hand, and the match had started. They had now been sparring non-stop for almost two hours now and though neither was willing to admit it, they were exhausted. About ten or fifteen minutes into the battle, he had heard someone comment on how they had looked less like they were fighting and more like they were doing some kind of odd extremely sensual dance.

By now, everyone had pretty much left to go to bed, either tired from the day's activities or had begun to feel really uncomfortable with the way they had been fighting. Yulie had been the only one to stay behind, saying that she was really interested in who won the match and to make sure that Kara and Caesar just didn't suddenly drop their weapons and start going it at "like a pair of heat-ridden Jackals". Just the image itself was enough to give poor, innocent Leonard nightmares, not to mention that sounds that would permit the quiet forest.

As it was, both Kara and Caesar were both absolutely exhausted, the feel of an unknown weapon in their hands not helping matters any. Both were ready to be done with this and go to bed, but neither will willing to forfeit and give the other unwritten bragging rights. So until one of them fell, they would circle another continuously, waiting patiently for the perfect to strike and end the battle once and for all. And not for the first time, Caesar's eyes fell onto his spear and noticed how utterly normal and, even though he tried hard to push the thought from his mind, how goddamned sexy she looked with it in her hands.

He let his eyes drift over her body, forcing his mind to skip over the distracting curves of her body and how her blonde hair looked with the moon's silver light reflecting off of it. Smiling, he noticed the opening he had been looking for, one any proficient dragoon would never let show. Not to alert her to hit, he feigned a simple step to the right and watched as Kara, believing him to be open, lunged towards him. Just before she reached him, Caesar gave her a smile and using the flat of the sword's blade, caught her under her unprotected shoulder and flipped the spears sideways, causing Kara to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Within seconds, Caesar had pinned her down, sword pointed at her protected chest plate.

Giving Kara what he liked to consider his trademark grin, he looked up towards Yulie and played the ladies man he tried so hard to perform.

"Well then, what do you think of that? Pretty good huh?"

Before Yulie could even answer, he felt Kara stir beneath him and with a decidedly evil glint in her eyes, used the spear's shaft to push the sword from her chest and used her feet to kick her capturer back a couple of feet. This was more than enough time for her, she was back on her feet within moments and with a single move, used his spear to swipe his own feet out from under him and as he fell ungracefully to the dirt covered forest floor, Kara's sword fell from his grasp.

Before Caesar could even blink, he found Kara's hypnotizing violet colored eyes staring into his own, the sharp pointed tip of his own spear touching the center of his throat. He gave what he could only hope was a sheepish smile and was glad when she smiled back, albeit more coldly. When she began to move closer to his face though, he felt the cold from her smile transfer to the shivers that ran up and down his spine when he felt her warm breath on his ears.

"Never," she whispered. "take your eyes off of an opponent for even a second, _especially _if you haven't had time to disarm them yet."

Dropping his spear next to his frozen body, she casually picked up her sword from where he had dropped it beside him and walked back to the tent she and Yulie shared, her tent-mate not far behind. Caesar lifted his head just enough to watch them go, eyes catching the mesmerizing sway her hips held when she walked. With the two girls out of sight, he let his head fall back to the ground, dirt rising in a dust cloud round him from the shock and gave a deep sigh.

He knew that come tomorrow morning, he was going to need on heck of a cold bath to get rid of the images he was sure to have that night.

**Remember, constructive criticism will forever be loved. I will also accept regular reviews too though. **


	4. Pride

**Another chapter, another quote, and another piece of the puzzle that makes up quite the jumbled love life of Kara and Caesar. And still no reviews, I'm heart broken. Ah well, what can I do. And oh my god, what is that at the end? Can it be? Actual dialogue! You mean such a thing even exists! **

** Nothing has changed. I still don't even own a copy of the game much less the wonderful system its played on. But soon, very soon, both shall be mine! Muhahahaha!**

_"A dancer's pride can be the most destructive thing she can wield. It has left men's hearts in the dust and a girl's dreams in shattered fragile pieces on the floor." - Orgueil, one of the seven dancer's to the troupe Sin's Temptations, __5252 ADW (After Dogma War)_**_  
><em>**

_He remembered the last time she danced alone…_

It had been three days since the sparring match and to say that things were different between Kara and Caesar, it would have been the biggest understatement since the Dogma War over ten thousand years ago. It was complicated to even think about what their relationship, albeit quite non-existent, even was now. It was awkward to even talk to each other, much less be in the same province. Caesar was sure that the other's noticed the awkwardness of their position but they never said anything, most likely not wanting to be involved or possibly remember the night they had sparred, Leonard still commented on and off that the sight had given his shivers when he thought about it, and nightmares when he didn't.

When Caesar had offered her a piece of the freshly roasted bird he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of, it had been his way of (hopefully) mending the bridge that had grown between them.

This event that had taken place between the two their first night in Frass Chasm, when Caesar had revealed that he knew her secret shortly after she had smacked the bird away, his DragonSight revealing what he already knew, that she was the Black Knight, and Kara had tried to kill him had made things even more awkward, this one in an entirely different sense. And even though Caesar had put up a brave front when he had had Kara's sword laying akin to his neck, they way he held it to hers not long ago, he had been terrified. Terrified that Kara might actually kill him. To his relief, she had simply backed away when he had somehow calmly told her that no matter what happened, he would always think of her as a friend.

For some reason, this had shaken her and had allowed him to talk more about how the General wasn't a part of her, but that she was a part of him, one of possibly thousands. Kara had scoffed at the idea, mentioning that she would have remembered killing a king, but he had heard the small part of confusion and nervousness in her firm voice, not sure if those memories were really hers or not. He had pressed a button though when he had insulted her, telling that that there was no way Kara could be General Dragias, she didn't have half the smarts he did. Just like he had expected her to, she had jumped him in fury, pinning him to the ground, legs straddling his waist and her sharp sword held perpendicular to his neck. Her long curtain of blonde hair hung them like a golden curtain, strands of it brushing against his face every time they both moved. Her face had been so close to his, their noses almost touching, he had the sudden inkling to just kiss her soundlessly, put her off guard and off balance.

He probably would have too, if Yulie hadn't woken from the sound of Kara jumping him. At the sound of the tent flap swishing open, Kara had disappeared from his stomach and was now standing above him, sword still at the ready. She had moved so quick that he could have sworn she had teleported off of him or something. Smiling bashfully, in Yulie's direction though, he had admitted that they had been talking, about nothing special really, and giving a huge yawn (although fake, his nerves were still frazzled from the near death experiences) had strutted back to his own tent ready for a good night sleep he knew would never come.

The next morning, Kara had reemerged from her tent to the casual greetings of her friends and had stared suspiciously at Caesar, demanding to know why he hadn't told them yet of who and what she really was, and in response to her silent question had only given her a quick wink before starting off with the others.

Since then, many events had happened to show that she really was their friend; she had saved the lives of Leonard and everyone else countless times during the day's journey, although responding each to Caesar whenever he inquired about it that she was only keeping up her act. The most compelling evidence, at least to him, had been when the tongue from the defeated Pygmy Greaver had caught him around his middle and roughly pulled him off the cliff with it, deciding that if it was going to die, then it was taking someone with them. Obviously, everyone had freaked out and started to yell his name, and although it could have just been wishful thinking, he could have sworn that when he fell, Kara had yelled louder than the others.

Knowing that death was imminent, Caesar had closed his eyes and let the whole life flashing before your eyes bit take over, dryly wondering if during this period he would remember some of the past he had forgotten, letting the last sight he saw be the one of his blue beads wave slightly in the fall, an oddly serene sight when he thought of the circumstances. To his surprise though, he felt the weight on his chest vanish opened his eyes, gazing up towards the Black Knight, Kara, who had saved him and was holding him comfortingly in the crook of her arm.

She had then dropped him off in front of the rest of their still horrified teammates, now doubly shocked thanks to the appearance of Caesar in the Black Knights arms. Her job done, Caesar had waved towards Kara's retreating figure as it flew into the distance, looking for a good place to transform back and meet up with the others, hopefully without being found out that she had left shortly after Caesar had fallen.

Leonard had of course asked why in the world the Black Knight had come to his rescue, when he had wanted them both dead. Responding in the only way he knew how after a near death experience, he seemed to be having too many of those as of late, he commented on how important he was, being pact-maker to what he considered the most powerful Knight and all. The others had simply rolled their eyes and they had turned to help the Windwalker Rocco with fixing his airship, content that Caesar really was fine.

He hadn't had the time or privacy to ask Kara why she had really saved him until later that evening at the Windwalker village. There, he had managed to corner after trying so hard to evade him but what Caesar Drisdall wanted, he always got. Always. So away from the splendor of the Windwalker fires and light shows, he had managed to corner Kara against one of the chasm's rock walls behind a row of the Papitaur's huts. To his surprise, Kara hadn't even tried to fight him; she just refused to meet his gaze, which had actually hurt him more that her fighting him would have.

"Just answer me this, why did you save my life back there?"

Kara had answered quickly. "If you were to die down there then the Dragon's Ark would never be found again, it would have been lost for centuries, if it wasn't crushed by the Greaver's massive girth first."

Despite the logical answer to his question , it sounded hollow to Caesar's ears, not to mention his DragonSight which flatly revealed it as a lie. He could tell that even Kara didn't believe her answer, although she herself probably didn't even know why. With her question answered though, she tried to escape from her captor but it was proved futile, he wouldn't let her escape not that easily.

"I answered your silly little question; now stand aside before you really do die, this time by my hands."

Caesar shrugged off her threat and laughed. "Oh please, you know that that won't work against me so why bother trying. And anyway, you didn't answer my question, at least not truthfully."

Kara didn't respond this time, she only tried harder to escape. Caesar, tired of her refusing to look directly at him, coolly placed his fingers underneath her chin and turned her head up to look at him squarely in the eyes, and what he saw in them shocked him.

They were glaring at him sure, that didn't even faze him, that seemed to be the only look she would send his way most days, but instead of the usual amount of suspicion and anger he saw something entirely different. In the violet eyes that had held him captivated since their stay in Albana, he saw pain, nothing but absolute, heart-wrenching pain, although she was struggling to build up as much anger as possible to cover it but it was too late. At first he thought it was pain from the sharp rocks digging into her back and his fingers pushing up her head so he had backed off in worry, but then realized that it was pain for something else, something he didn't know or understand.

Using the opening that he had unintentionally granted her, Kara rushed passed him, trying hard to escape him. It was no use. Within in seconds Caesar had grabbed her upper arm with his no longer gauntlet covered hand and stopped her.

"Kara, please, stop it. I can help you; you don't have to fight alone."

Kara laughed. "You don't understand do you? There is absolutely nothing you can do to help me."

Caesar grimaced. True, he didn't understand what was going on but… "You're right, I don't understand but I can try if you only tell me, please."

A cold, hollow laugh followed. "Why do you care what happens to me? I'm nothing but a nuisance to you and your friends. You've heard them, they all think the real me is nothing but filth, and they hate my guts for it."

Caesar was speechless, he didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't even to sure why he cared what happened to her in the first place. Sure he thought of her as a friend but he was a friend to the Kara she acted in front of all of them, not the Black Knight and General Dragias, murder extraordinaire and all together low-life.

"I thought so, so if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

No, it was true that Caesar had no response to that but he wasn't simply going to let Kara dance around him with hard to solve questions as she thought of a way to escape. So he did most stupid and quite possibly also the smartest thing he had ever done. He pulled her roughly into his arms, faintly hearing her voice her objection and he kissed her hard.

It had been a short kiss to say the least, but he knew that the memory of it would forever haunt him until his dying day. The way her lips felt on his, warm and smooth and just as luscious as he had imagined it, with the sound of the Windwalker fireworks going off around them. The way she seemed to fit naturally into his body's shape as he held her close and the feel of her long blonde hair woven through his fingers, just as silky as he had thought it would be. He had been putting every reason he could think of but couldn't for the life of him put into words into that one, single kiss of why she should stay. He could have even sworn that she had kissed him back and that it was her hands that were playing with the braided strands of brown hair that hung in front of his face and the other cupping his cheek affectionately, the latter two was probably only the wind, but Kara had pulled out of his embrace, looking at him with absolute horror.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not the way it was supposed to be. No no no no…."

Caesar's voice sounded dry and abnormally husky to his own ears. "Kara please, I promise you that whatever happens I will fight with you by your side against whatever and whoever tries to hurt you. I promise that you will never have to fight alone again, I will be there no matter what happens."

_You will never dance alone again..._

Giving Caesar one last look of fear, she escaped from his now loose grasp and ran into the filled camp, most likely back to her tent. Even if she was scared of Caesar now, nothing would deter her from her mission so she would go on acting like nothing had ever happened and forget what had just happened.

Sighing sadly, he waited a few minutes before following her path back to the Windwalker village center, not knowing that come tomorrow, in only a few hours time, he would be breaking the promise he had just made to her.

And noticing for the first time, that there wasn't a single breeze in the night sky.

**Holy crap, kissing and dialogue? When I never seem to write either now? The world must be ending or something, either that or hell actually froze over.  
><strong>

**But the important thing is that part four is now done, only four more to go. I'm not going to mention reviews this time but here is what the next part is about:**

**_He remembered the last time they danced side-by-side..._**

**And that's all your getting so tell me your thoughts and what you think the next chapter will be about, though it should be fairly obvious I suppose._  
><em>**


	5. Gluttony

**What, still no love. Is the story really that bad?**** Well too bad, it's going to keep updating until I finish and with five down, there's only three more to go.**

**Do I really need to do this? Do you honestly think that anything has actually changed since yesterday. Heck, most of this chapter is just dialogue from this scene in the game! I do own one thing though I suppose, the ability for the Knight's to use telepathy when they resonance is totally mine.**

_"A dancer's hunger is an amazing thing, Not only do they crave attention and the spot-light but the ability to own and control men's minds and their hearts as she dances is her one satisfying dessert." - Zabālās, one of the seven dancers belonging to the troupe Sin's Temptations, 5251 ADW (After Dogma War)  
><em>

_He remembered the last time they danced side-by-side…_

The memories of the private meeting that had taken place night, still dwelled deep in the minds of Kara and Caesar the next day. It had been twelve hours since they had kissed and now both preferred not to even look in the other's direction, not a single word had been spoken since then and it was beginning to tick the others off as well. Although the lack of conversation between them was odd to say the least, they always seemed to be arguing about one thing or another, it was their fighting that really grated on their nerves.

Whenever confronted though, both shook it off by vehemently declaring that nothing wrong, nothing had happened last night, and certainly not any kiss. Everyone was just imagining things with being so worried about the safety of Princess Cisna. Surprisingly, everyone, even Eldore, seemed to accept that, although a few weird looks were given back to the two people in question every now and then.

Personally, Caesar didn't blame them for their worry one bit, they had a right to be concerned. Both he and Kara were too distracted and had starting taking more hits and less swings to the point where their best mage was starting to get exhausted and threatening them with no more Healing if this kept up. Even in the foggy state of his mind, he had begun to notice that Kara's fighting seemed stale, lackluster if you will. The dancing that he looked and craved for so often was gone, the skip in the step he so loved had vanished, it was like her entire being, her soul itself, had been crushed by Caesar's silent declaration last night.

Next thing they knew though, they had reached the gap that separated the majestic statue that was Thamus Rock, both stone eyes gazing into the nothingness that surrounded him. Even with his cloudy and fogged mind, he still gripped his spear tighter, not sure what was going to happen.

Advancing closer, they saw the shapes of the Magi, who were not only the captors of Leonard's beloved Cisna and the guys who wanted him and Leonard dead to steal their arks, but the ones who had twisted Kara's mind so ferociously that she was nothing more than a puppet on their manipulating strings.

Anger filling up his gut, he walked forward with Leonard to deposit their arks, his vermillion belt next to Leonards white gauntlet, and they backed off slowly, watching in amazement as the white-haired prissy really let Cisna run towards them and leap in Leonard's arm. Even though he couldn't see Yulie, Caesar could practically feel the heat from the steam that were exiting from her ears at the scene of the two in front of her.

But yet, something didn't feel right, something he didn't even need his DragonSIght to see. No one had moved and inch since releasing Cisna, why hadn't they grabbed the arks yet? It was then he had remembered what Eldore had told them so many days before. _Once you have become pact-maker to a Knight, the only way for the bond to break for you to die._

"Leonard! Get away from her, it's a trap!"

Leonard looked down at the "princess" in his arms, confused at his friend's words. Caesar watched as she turned her head up to look at Leonard, a maniacal grin on her face and a deadly sharp dagger in her hand. With a shout, Leonard had pushed the doppelganger to the ground and grabbed for the sword in his sheath, the one he had carelessly put away when they had reached the agreed on meeting place.

Before he could move though, he once again found the familiar blade nestled against his neck, one he had not only once wielded himself but had begun to notice that he had found it there too many times in the past few days.

_Kara, please don't do this._

"You really should have known better Caesar, you know that the only way to break the bond once its been formed is to kill the pact-maker in question."

_No, no, no, no, no…_

"Right, silly me."

Caesar could feel Kara smile behind him, lips turning up just slightly at the sides of her mouth, her most used sardonic smile.

"You're a sweet man, too sweet for your own good. It is time for you, and for Leonard, to die."

That may have been so and she may have believed it, but he couldn't help but notice the shaking sword in her grasp as she proclaimed his death.

"Kara! What in the world are you doing?"

_What does it look like Leonard?_

"You mean you're a spy? We trusted you Kara!"

_No duh chickie-poo. And guess what; don't feel too bad, I trusted her too, more than you would have believed._

Kara gave a short laugh behind him. "You really are far too trusting."

The next few minutes were a blur, one minute he had been stuck at knife point and the next a blue magical light had begun to glow around the statue, middle cracking open like a stone egg and the legendary sword Talion appearing for all the world to see, distracting Kara enough for her to lower her sword just enough for him and Leonard to rush forward and grab their respective arks from the bridge where they had lain them. Soon enough, Kara had run forward and begun to speak her incanation, her ark, a sword sheathed in black with wings, and begun to pull the sword free,

"_Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power."_

_Kara, please please please don't do this. I'm begging you…_

"_Verto!"_

_No!_

"Kara. Wait, you mean it was her? She's the Black Knight?"

_What, did you really think Leonard that all those conveniently placed disappearances when the Black Knight showed up was really just a coincidence?_

"Kara… no," The last part came out as only whisper, unheard by even Leonard who had been standing right next to him.

From beyond even Kara in the Black Knight's armour the Cisna doppelganger revealed her own power, lifting up a green card and shouting out the Gigas incanation. From her forehead the card began to glow and in the place of a copycat stood the giant Gigas, Lamia Comitis.

Despite the circumstances, Caesar had to admit that that was probably the ugliest and most deformed Gigas they had ever seen. A sickly aura had begun to eminate from the magenta body and wings didn't even seem able to give the promise of flight.

"Caesar!"

He hadn't even needed the word from Leonard, he had already had his ark out at the ready, the incantation already on his lips, ready to spoken at a moment's notice.

"Yeah… I know."

"_Verto!"_

With a blinding flash of violet and blue light, two one hundred foot tall knight's stood in their place, weapons at the ready. He hadn't even needed to speak the words out to Leonard, he just seemed to automatically understand.

_Leonard, you go after the Gigas, leave Kara to me._

Within seconds, Leonard stood against the legendary Gigas and had begun to swing madly at it. Meanwhile, Caesar had started to face off Kara in a deadly dance, the same weapons used in their sparring match so long ago. The only difference was that this wasn't simply a simple sparring practice, Kara really meant to kill him, and Caesar, well, he was determined to save her.

Before he could do that though, he had to stop her from reaching that sword.

In an effort to keep the sword from the other's hands, not that Caesar could use it, they had both lunged towards the swords barrier and stuck their fists through. It was for naught, they had been repelled back with such force that they had nearly crashed into the adjacent rock wall several hundred feet away. The only thing that had saved them from sheer pride damaging embarrassment was quick thinking and skill. Caesar had flipped next to Leonard while Kara had used her wings to steady herself before landing gracefully, like the dancer she really was.

Despite fighting as enemies, Caesar's first thought had shocked him. _Kara! Is she alright? _What had happened next shocked him even more.

_**Get out of my head!**_

Caesar actually took a step back, he hadn't even noticed that during their short battle and when they had both collided into the force field, the one Leonard had just now broken down, they two of them had begun to resonate. Leonard seemed unchanged though, it may have been because he was nowhere near the two winged Knight's at the time.

"Caesar, what's wrong?"

He had barely heard Leonard but was able to reply in what he hoped was a believable.

"N-n-nothing, I was just so surprised and all that you figured out the riddle when I didn't, the only one of us who actually knew the story of Thamus. Heh heh, stupid me."

Thankfully, Leonard seemed to accept this lie and lunged back into the thick of his battle with the Gigas, leaving Caesar to be alone with his thoughts and with Kara's as well.

_Kara, can you actually hear me?_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up!**_

Caesar took this as an affirmative as fought with the Black Knight, pushing his spear to pierce her mid-section, which she blocked effortlessly, as he knew she would.

_Kara please, I'm your friend. Why won't you let me help you._

_**No! You're not my friend, nobodies my friend. I don't need any friends. So why won't you just leave me alone?**_

He barely blocked her fierce swing to his head, most likely an attempt to make him stop taking. Well, it wasn't going to work.

_I'm your friend, and simply trying to kill me isn't going to stop that. I promised that I would fight by you, not that I would fight you._

_**I don't need you or your stinking promises! They're just meant to be broken anyways! **_

_You know you don't believe that, so why are you trying so hard to convince yourself of it?_

Kara's only response was a couple more lethal jabs to his armour, trying so hard he noticed to strike through the heart-shaped breastplate on his chest, as if wishing that that was his real heart instead.

_Why aren't you listening to me?_

_**Because your nothing but a lazy, smart-mouthed, insufferable, and altogether arrogant man! The only thing you have going for you is that you're just the slightest bit cute!**_

Kara seemed to pause after her outburst, realizing that although she had completely meant to say the first part, the next one certainly wasn't supposed to come out. If he could sense the anger that transformed from the embarrassment than she could definitely see the wide grin he had been wearing for a few minutes now.

_**I hate you! I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!**_

With each word, she thrust her sword at him, her cool demeanor vanishing as Caesar was able to deflect each strike easily.

_You know you don't mean that. If you did you would have killed me after I kiss…_

_**Don't you dare mention that moment Caesar! That was a mistake, a mistake I never should have made.**_

_Maybe, but that still didn't stop you from kissing back._

_**Aaargh! What do you hope to accomplish here? I'm your enemy remember? **_

_That may be so, but that doesn't unmake you my friend. So please Kara, stop this. Come with me, I can make you this one last promise. If you come, I promise that we can go away, get away from all of this, forget that any of this had ever happened. Please Kara, I lo.._

He never got to finish the last part, a strange high-pitched scream had begun to emit form the Gigas, Leonard's new sword sticking effectively out of its chest. With one last death scream, it fell to the floor and turned to dust, blowing away in the constantly changing wind. Not long afterwards, the White Knight changed back from Wizel to Leonard, his job done, the gas from the Greaver starting to fill the small canyon.

"We seemed to have stirred up the wildlife. Time to go.

It took only a moment for Caesar to realize that the form of the Black Knight was gone and less for him to change back. By then,it was too late and Kara was already on the airship. He had one last chance to convince her not to go and he took it.

"Kara!"

To his partial amazement, she actually stopped and turned to look at him. His talk, albeit quite one-sided seemed to have done something.

'Don't do it Kara," he had begun to plead. "Stay. You can stay here, with me."

Although his words had shocked him to put it bluntly, it seemed to have the desired effect. She looked back at the entrance to the air ship and back at him, even going so far to take a step forward towards him, the desire to stay fresh in her eyes.

Instead she refused. "I can't do that. There is no place for me with you right now. We can't turn back the clock Caesar."

_No… _"No, you think you know the truth but you don't!"

A sad smile appeared on her face, a smile he never wanted to see again, a single tear glistening in the sun's light as it ran down her cheek.

"So long then, our journey was fun, but it's over now."

And with that, she turned her back on them, on him, and walked away. It was then that he noticed a single tear, glistening in the sun's light, run down her cheek before falling behind her.

_NO! No no no no no no!_

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked back to see Leonard gazing sadly at him.

"Caesar, I'm so sorry."

_No, you're not! You couldn't possibly understand!_

And with that, he watched the air ship rise majestically into the sky and fly off, taking Kara away from him. It wouldn't be till later back at the Windwalker Village, once the adrenaline from the battle on the Greaver shortly afterwards and then the surprise meeting of Setti, who had supposedly died in the fire that had destroyed his house; that the others would leave Caesar alone to sulk by himself by the fire that he realized something. When Kara had left on the air ship she had taken something very important with her, and she probably didn't even realize it.

She had danced off with his heart.

**Wow, not only was this way longer than it was supposed to be but there wasn't even supposed to be any romance at all the last two chapters. Ah well, I guess it worked out better this way anyways. Once again, more dialogue but this time it's all game verse from the scene at Thamus Rock, check it, I did my research. the only bits of dialogue I can actually claim as my own is the telepathic conversation between Kara and Caesar, in which she snaps. Heh, it was fun to write. **

**And come on, review please? It makes me feel good inside. :)**


	6. Greed

**Hey, this one is up about an hour late but the fact that its even up still part isn't the most exciting but I wanted to do the scene in the wastes and then decided that I would quickly summarize the rest up to the point where they reach the entrance to the temple. I had even been thinking about doing half as what Kara had been doing during the time but it's about Caesar's memories of her, and he wouldn't know anything about those, they really didn't have a whole lot of time for taking seeing as Shapur was stabbing her and what not. As it is, I am practically falling asleep at the computer as we speak so I'll hurry this up.**

** Still not mine. Deal with it.**

_"All dancer's have a certain flaw in them, they crave attention. They will almost always prefer to dance alone so all of the attention is on them, even if the result is them being ostracized and given an empty stage to dance on." - Avarice, one of Sin's Temptations seven dancers, 5246 ADW (After Dogma War)_**  
><strong>

_He remembered the first time they danced on a different stage…_

Immediately the next morning, they all set off for Sinca Village under Setti's guidance. The other's seemed to trust him, but Caesar didn't. As if the fact that he hadn't died in the house fire that burned down his house in Balandor hadn't killed him was fishy enough, there was just something else that he couldn't put his finger on but was just so obvious it was absurd. He let the curious discrepancy rest for now, just as a watched pot never boiled, if he thought too much on the subject, he would never figure it out until it was too late.

First though, they had to get through the Van Haven Wastes, a place of death and empitiness, lacking the beauty that the Languish Desert had offered with its exotic plants. Nothing grew in the wastes and only the most suicidal and hardiest of beasts could stand to live there. Caesar sauntered forward, his arms behind his head, trying to hide how hard the wastes were affecting him. They way the wind blew and caught sand up in powerful torrents reminded him so much of Albana, the first place he had watched fascinated as Kara danced and where he had first begun to notice her for something else other than the amazing body she had.

"Caesar!"

Then again, maybe he wasn't hiding it well enough. The next second that took place destroyed that thought. He felt Leonard place a hand on his shoulder and turn him around angrily. Caesar realized then what he wanted to talk about, and he didn't blame him one bit. He had just hoped that they wouldn't ask too soon out of respect for him but he understood why they demanded to know now. He had known who Kara really was and hadn't told them a single thing. They probably felt betrayed as he did when she had left him only yesterday.

"Why? You must have known about Kara, you would have seen through her with your DragonSight."

Caesar answered hesitantly. "Yeah, but…"

Yulie butted in before he could even finish, much less figure out what he was going to say. "Then why did you keep it from us?"

_Because it was so obvious who she really was that an eight year old could have seen through her charade? But none of you would have guessed even if she had started to dance around with a sign saying "Hey! I'm the Black Knight!" taped to her chest would you have? You really must all be as naïve as Kara suspected you were._

Leonard spoke again. "She killed the king of Balandor and you knew that!"

"No! You're wrong!" Caesar's voice began to shake as he remembered the events that had taken place a few nights back but he could still see it so clearly it was like it had happened only a few seconds ago. "I can promise you, it wasn't her! All you and Yulie and Eldore saw was black armour, Dragias' black armour it was. But I tell you it wasn't Kara behind that mask. It was somebody else."

He heard the gravelly voice of Eldore grate against his ears. "What makes you so sure?"

_Because I knew her, knew her better than any of you did. I was the only one who took any time at all to understand her and what she thought. To you, Kara was only a teammate, a comrade for the time being, to me she was an actual person, more real to me than anyone I've ever known before. I knew her, and this isn't like her, it isn't something she could have done. And because I loved her._

Unfortunately, he knew that wasn't going to hold up very well so he went for a far more believable answer, a slight lie but it sounded truthful enough that he might even be right. If he was wrong though, then the only person it would come back and hurt would be him.

"Kara was made to believe that she was General Dragias, not long before you first met her back in Albana."

"But why would anybody go through the trouble?"

"If I had to guess, they had wanted to assassinate you Leonard. Except, a pact-maker has the power and reflexes of a knight, so not just any old assassin would do. They needed somebody who was Leonard's equal if they were going to succeed in killing him. So, they found Kara to do the deed, but they were taking an enormous risk in doing so."

Yulie looked towards him, caution and an eagerness to know more evident. "And why was that?"

"The knights might begin to resonate. Kara is the pact-maker of the Black Knight, if she and Leonard came together, maybe the old memories would be awakened. Maybe they would even join forces like in the old days. So to prevent that, they implanted a false memory inside her mind, something that would put her and Leonard at odds."

_Either they didn't know about the silent connection the knights could make, or they had just been lucky that it had only spread to me and Kara alone. Things would have ended differently if Leonard had received the connection as well, she might be dead by now or she would have killed us not that soon afterwards._

"That's just ridiculous." Leonard still sounded unsure and Caesar swore for it. He had hoped that Leonard and the others would have been convinced by now.

"Kara isn't a killer Leonard. She's not. She couldn't bring herself to kill you," the next words came out in a whisper and then firmed again. "…or me. Even though Grazel ordered it."

"So Grazel's behind it all."

"Yeah, he's behind the whole terrifying charade."

_He's behind the whole reason Kara doesn't want to stay with us, her friends. The reason she couldn't stay behind with me._

The rest of the conversation passed by in a haze, he remembered mentioning something about there being different Dragias', each one revealed and wearing the armour for the purpose needed at the time. And then when he had had said that it was one of these different parts that killed King Valtos, Leonard had demanded an answer. Since he couldn't honestly give a reply to that, he had said so himself. Saying that even his DragonSight couldn't see through everything, some people had the power and will to block it.

_People like Eldore for one._

"Alright," Leonard had dropped the subject for now, but he could still tell that he wasn't to entirely convinced and would most likely speak to him privately later on. "Come on, we should get to Sinca Village now."

Most of thier day long journey through the wastelands was more like a dream to Caesar, every grain of sand reminded him Kara and within the shadows, he saw them sway side-to-side in the flickering sun's light like one of her dances. Every moment he looked over at the others, he expected to see that little glare she seemed to reserve only for him and every time they battle one of the waste's beasts he looked over to watch her fight in her own mesmerizing way, she was never there. It was like he had lost something important and he kept expecting to find it in his hand. The only thing he noticed was the dry dust gathering at their feet and resting on their boots and armour, even Setti's.

It was like someone had dumped a bucket full of cold water on him. _Setti's boots. _That was what had been bothering him yesterday, considering the long climb through the meandering chasm there hadn't been a single speck of dust on his boots. And if he was to take Osmund's words seriously, Setti hadn't arrived long before they had, back from Thamus Rock. There had been no time to clean to the boots. There was only one explanation of how he could have gotten up there untouched. An air ship. He had flown in on an air ship and the only one who owned one of those was Grazel. From there it only made sense that Grazel was really Setti in disguise. _A damn good disguise though._

Glancing back at Setti over his shoulder, he pushed back the feeling he had of just pouncing the guy and beating the living crap out of him. Everyone already thought of him as nuts as it was and they would just associate the attack with the pain and anger of Kara's betrayal. He would need to find a good time to talk to them later.

Right now, all he could be bothered with was finding a way out of the Van Haven Wastes and finding the village before he disregarded his plan of waiting to attack and just go for it.

A few hours later, well into the evening, they had finally reached Sinca Village. Caesar was content with that, with all the appreciation he held for Albana now, he had forgotten how much he absolutely _loathed_ the miniscule rock particles that could cause him so much discomfort. The first thing he had noticed though was how much disrepair and utterly ruinous the village was, he couldn't hardly believe that such a downtrodden place could hold the answers he was looking for, both for the Knights and for his past.

"But that's strange, it feels so familiar."

Caesar had to agree with Yulie but he wondered why. The place felt oddly familiar to him too, but that was understandable. He was a Knight pact-maker after all but Yulie wasn't, so why did she feel like she recognized the place as much as she did. As far as he and Leonard were concerned, Leonard more so, Yulie had been born and raised in Parma Village, orphaned thanks to the fire a few years back when she was seven that had killed her whole family as well as most of the other villagers. Even in far away Greede, the news had managed to reach there as well as his young ears.

That night had been busy to say the least, after setting up camp in what looked like to Caesar the village square, or at least that was what it had felt like to him, there wasn't a whole lot to declare otherwise or an affirmative to his assumption. Setti had later left the group, mentioning something about looking around some more, Caesar taking this opportunity to immediately told the others what he had discovered. To his surprise Eldore had agreed with him, he had found something off about Setti as well. And as much as he didn't like or trust the old geezer, he was glad to have him on his side. With the confirmation from Eldore, Leonard and Yulie and instantly agreed to a little plan of deception, trusting the old man too much than what Caesar cared for.

Setti had returned later, and they all pretended not to notice when he had fallen forward in sudden pain, only to regain balance later and join them by the fire. There he had started his tale, about the four babes and one youth that had been found in the newly created Dogma Rift seventeen years ago by a missive earthquake. People had thought them some sort of gifts from God and had raised them in this very village.

Caesar had silently snorted here. _Some gifts we were. I doubt that a mentally sick child, a couple of clueless and anti-social babies, and me were wonderful gifts. Well, maybe I was the perfect baby, but what about the other baby. The fourth one, what happened to it? _

The armour from the White Knight had been found with them, making them over ten thousand years old, Caesar didn't believe him there, he certainly didn't feel ten thousand years old. Heck, there were some days when his father had sworn he was only nine with the way he acted. Leonard, and Kara too, the latter of whom he had to admit, looked damn fine considering she was a good ten thousand years old. That would explain why he had found that the village pulled at a few memory strings for him but that still didn't explain why Yulie remembered the village also.

_Kara and I used to play here, we used to live here. We had grown up together as friends and family. What happened?_

Not soon after announcing that fact, he had claimed that Eldore was the one who brought them all together and was hoping to use the knight's power to further himself and get what he really wanted, whatever that was.

Caesar had soon advanced on Eldore, cracking his knuckles and although acting his part quite well, most of it wasn't acting. He had never liked the pompous old man, he was too secretive for his own good and was able to hide from his DragonSight. There were days, most of them in fact, that he really had wanted to hit the guy, just to get him to shut up and stop speaking his cryptic mumbo-jumbo.

Eldore had then taken that as his cue when Leonard had started to yell him to leave, a bright blue diamond light surrounding him before he disappeared from sight. Caesar's DragonSight was still able to sense him though, just because he had vanished didn't mean he had actually left. The man was just invisible to eyes, the only reason his DragonSight was able to see him was because since he could see into the others, the place where Eldore stood was like a black hole, like there was nothing there.

No one had missed, the sneaky grin though that appeared on Setti's face the moment Eldore vanished. Everything was going to how he had planned.

And, more importantly, it was going to how they had planned it also.

They had woke up bright and early the next morning, ready to journey towards the Dogma Rift, which only took about most of the day to reach, where they had been discovered not all that long ago. Since in the space of ten millennia, seventeen years was like a micro-second. Even from the distance they were, the temple was certainly imposing, it was hard to believe that everything had started there, and that there was still one Knight left for Grazel to get his greedy little hands on.

_But if Grazel's there, than that means Kara must be there too._

Just that thought seemed to put a skip in his step, running forward ahead of the others, eager to reach the temple entrance. He had cut through the monsters like a hot knife through butter, pushing ahead until Setti had ordered their stop at a fairly non-descript area to stop for the night, mentioning that they needed their rest. No one had believed him for one minute. They all stood huddled in their tent, armour and weapons at the ready, anticipating any plan he might have.

They needn't had to wait long, soon after the sun had set and the moon had come out, a large group of the Magi soldiers had appeared, ready to play with them. To his disappointment though, Kara was not among them, and neither was Dragias. Caesar and Leonard emerged from the tent, weapons in hand and Yulie and their more ninja-like comrade following soon after. The look on his face had been mild surprise at the knowledge of that but it had quickly become priceless the moment Eldore appeared beside them.

From there, Caesar was only glad to take the reins, bragging, oh how he did enjoy bragging, about how he had seen through Grazel's disguise as Setti and how they had planned for it, using the knowledge that Setti (or Grazel, he couldn't be bothered to think of which) had given them before setting their trap.

_Hah! That was for lying to Kara you slimy little snake. Take that!_

Unfortunately, they hadn't planned for everything as a newly transformed Grazel laughed at them as destroyed the gound at their feet, sending them inwards to a hidden tunnel below.

They had all landed none worse for the wear when a loud stomping had begun to reverberate through the dark tunnel. From out of a hidden path they couldn't see in the dark, Yulie whimpering beside Leonard when she realized this, came a fantastically large creature. From the bright light source in its back it had lit up the whole cavern, much to Yulie's evident relief, and showed the monster to be a Pyredaemos but it looked a little odd compared to the one he had heard from Leonard.

'You better all watch it. That's a Pyredaemos Rex, and it's much stronger than its fire-breathing brother."

Caesar groaned at Eldore's words. That was just what they needed right now, a fight with some over-grown lizard to help prevent them from reaching the temple. Thankfully though, thanks to the use of their ever powerful Knights, the battle had ended quickly, with a fascinating light show upon the lizard's demise, and they rushed out of the cave, using the still glowing crystal as light as they followed the path out.

Not long afterwards, they had finally reached the temple's entrance and the sight of it made Caesar's stomach churn. Inside was the Sun Knight, more powerful than all the others combined, and with them would be Kara, ready to fight them to the death, to protect her dear brother if need be.

_I promise you Kara, I will get you out of there. I will save you from yourself, even if it kills me in the process._

**There, it's done. Like I said not the most interesting or exciting chapters but I got it done. And yay! Reviews! Now I feel all good and mushy inside. I promise that the next chapter will promise more excitement. Here's the topic so you can even see for yourself:**

_**He remembered the last time he danced completely for her...**_

**Also, I don't need any info on why Yulie rocognizes the village. i've seent the cutscenes on Youtube, I actually know every single secret and spoiler for that game, I think I may have actually possibly ruined it for me, but I'm not going to divulge any of it. Not one bit. If you're curious, go look it up for yourself. **_  
><em>


	7. Envy

**Almost there, seven down and only one more to go. And would you look at that, my longest part yet and it was on not one but two different fight scenes and yet I didn't describe a single bit of the fight. Man, am I good or what? And once again, I apologize both for the atrociousness and boring read of the last chapter and for the fact that an update might not come on Thursday. I work till quarter after eleven Thursday evening and that really doesn't give me a whole lot of time for typing. So although I will try my hardest, if there isn't one that day, then Friday for sure.**

**If I really did own WKC, I would have the second game in English by now, I wouldn't be waiting another month or two to purchase it.**

_"No matter what happens when you enter the field of dance, by the end you will be jealous of the others. They will have some sort of grace, perfection, or sensuality that you believe yourself never to achieve and because of that, you may never show off what you have that the others don't." - Misunne, one Sin's Temptations star dancers, 5251 ADW (After Dogma War)  
><em>

_He remembered the last time he danced completely for her…_

The walk through the maze like tunnels of the temple was tiring, most corridors brought you straight to dead ends and thanks to the abundance of monsters floating around the area, each corner the turned brought them into a new battle. Caesar had never been a patient person to say the least but by now his head was liable to explode with all the constant stops they made to backtrack to the beginning of that corridor to start another.

The only good thing that even came out of the exhausting goose chase was that he had finally managed to convince Eldore to tell them who he truly was. It had turned out that the old man was even older than he looked, older than him even; he had actually fought the Dogma Wars ten thousand years ago, and not only that but he had been the main protector to his queen. The only reason he was even with them right now instead of rotting in a hole some place, was that he had used forbidden magic to transport himself through time after her death to give guidance and counsel to the reincarnated queen. Who, not that surprisingly, was actually Cisna.

That fact alone seemed to surprise Leonard, but Caesar had actually expected something of the like. It wasn't everyday that a princess somehow managed to unlock ancient and forgotten powers that could break the Knight's seal. He would have actually been surprised if Cisna hadn't been the descendant to someone that powerful.

With the tale over though, they had begun once again on their confusing journey, the place was almost as bad as the first time he got lost in Greede's Underbelly when he was about eleven.

_The only differences are that this place is cleaner and a heck of a lot more evil._

Amazing, pun not intended, they finally reached the main room, the throne room, of the temple. He was so close to Kara that he could feel it, there he knew he would have one last chance to convince her to stay and fight with them.

They all rushed into the great hall, weapons at the ready as they watched Grazel walk as calmly as can be down the flight of stairs, Leonard stiffening beside him as he realized what, or rather who, Grazel was carrying. For in his arms, lay the still body of the princess they had been sent to save, or at least, Eldore, Leonard, and Yulie had been sent to save. Caesar had had his own objectives for being in the party since the beginning, it just so happened that he actually enjoyed journeying with them and because of nothing else to do, rule in Greede aside, that he decided that helping rescue the princess would be fun, in an odd, demented sort of way.

Yulie had surprised him though when she had exclaimed that Grazel better not have harmed the princess, he had assumed that while she would be worried somewhat, she wouldn't really care seeing as the princess was moving in onto her territory and all.

"Listen to me, I have finally succeeded. The Knight's Ark is mine. It is only natural of course, after all it was mine in the first place."

_Yeah I'm happy for you. Now just bring out Kara so we can take the princess, kick your silver haired ass and leave without any problems okay?_

"You basterd. What have you done to Cisna?"

_Leonard! Such language. Who knew that such an innocent guy such as yourself knew such naughty words?_

Grazel actually laughed. "I'm afraid she resisted a bit too much, but I have ways of controlling people and she eventually succumbed and sang her little spell."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can you hurry it up now? I don't have all day like some twisted evil rulers that I know of._

"You've lost your mind."

_No, really Leonard? I never would have guessed._

"Quite tragically I think she may have caused herself some… damage if you will when she tried to resist me."

"Give her back!"

_You're a genius Leonard! Yes, let's just order the bad guys to hand her over. "Of course, no problem. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused."_

"Oh, and if I refuse? Why don't you come and get her back yourself. Fight me for your precious princess, Knights against Knight.

"_O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies, grant me your power. Verto."_

Ceasar watched the transformation stillbound, only two thoughts coming to mind as he watched the transformation of the Sun King, proclaimed the most powerful Knight of them all. _Dude, I want his cape and… wait a moment, where did his mask go?_

There infront of them stood the ever omniscient Sun King, his two capes fluttering in the empty breeze, giving the Knight an even more impressive and majestic air.

"That's him, the Sun King."

_Well who else could it possibly be? You're mother?_

"Well, what goes up must come down," Caesar had said instead of the words he was really thinking, ones that certainly would have put him at odds with the rest of the group right now.

To his surprise though, the Almighty Sun King really wasn't all that almighty. Neither he nor Leonard had transformed into their Knights yet and the Sun King was already growing weaker by the second. Caeasr was actually disappointed, despite his urgency to see Kara again, he had been hoping for a bit more of a fight.

He wasn't the only one who thought so either apparently, even Grazel seemed shocked when he had suddenly left the Knight's body and back to his real one.

"What is this? This shouldn't be happening."

The answer didn't take long to be solved. Cisna had recovered from her bout of unconsciousness rather quickly and was already speaking her spell, the blue light that trademarked her power enveloping her whole body, lips moving silently to words they couldn't hear nor understand.

Before anyone could move though, Grazel had risen in outrage at Cisna's actions and had run towards her, blade unsheathed, before striking her and watching her fall collapse to the ground, a steadily growing red mark appearing in the center of her stomach.

While everyone looked on shocked had what had just happened before their eyes, Leonard had already unsheathed his sword and was running to cut down the man that had in turn cut down the reincarnated queen. Before he could even make a single move towards the Sun King's pact-maker, someone else was already there, ready to block his strike before it even came down.

_Kara!_

Caesar was dumbfounded, he hadn't even noticed her entry into the hall much less her appearance between Leonard and Grazel until she was already there.

"Brother, you must retreat; I'll hold them off for you."

Grazel didn't even seem to notice her presence. "All my power, gone…" He then looked up at her with unbridled rage in his eyes. "I'll leave it to you to destroy them."

_Come on Kara…_

"_Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power. Verto."_

With those last words, Kara pulled the ark from its sheath, the sound of an eagle cry echoing around the hall that had heard no sound in almost twenty years. Unseen by the others, Caesar smiled. This was the moment he had been waiting for since Kara's reappearance. To talk to her unheard and alone, to convince her that he, not Grazel, was the one who really cared for her well-being, the one who had somehow managed to fall in love with a dancer back at a seedy tavern in Albana.

"Eldore…"

Eldore looked towards Caesar confused, wondering what the boy could honestly have to say at a time like this.

'" Go with Leonard to go grab the princess and do what you can to help her, You leave Kara to me, I'll distract her long enough to let you do just that."

To his relief, Eldore hadn't asked how he was going to manage to distract a hundred foot tall being of magic, he had only nodded and ran after Leonard who by know had already scooped the princess in his arms .

Caesar smirked. Now, it was his turn. "_O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto."_

Within seconds, he had turned into his Dragon Knight, overly large spear sitting comfortably in his hands as he stared his black counterpart down. No anger was involved in that stare-down though, only sorrow about what could have been and the resilient outlook on what could be. He was going to bring Kara back to them, back to him, if it was the last thing he ever did. Which, knowing the way she fought, it certainly might be.

Within seconds he had engaged her and to his relief, watched as the colored aura began to expel from their cheasts. So far, so good.

_Knock knock, guess who?_

…

Caesar grinned widely underneath the armour, he had known she wouldn't answer and pretend that she couldn't hear a thing. It was what he would have expected her to do. He let a pout take over his smile though as he blacked a swing from the right.

_What, all I want to do is talk and you can't even give me that. I promise that's all I want to do._

… _**I won't talk to you.**_

Caesar actually faltered a bit in a swing, not that anybody would notice, they would all be too entranced at the battle between them to notice anything like a bad hit, not that he could blame them. The sight of two giant freakish suits of armour battling it out would do that to most people. In any case, he barely managed to recover and jump back from a swing that if he had been human would have cleaved him into two separate equal pieces. He expected Kara to make a jibe or insult him, not brush him off like a piece of brushwood. It had actually put him off guard.

_Fine then. But if you won't talk then I will._

He could actually feel the mental shrug that Kara sent his way.

_**..Suit yourself, but don't expect me to listen.**_

Caesar disregarded her reply; it's hard to ignore someone else's voice when they were speaking right into your head.

_The first time I saw you dance in Albana, it literally changed my life. It was at that point that you had changed from being someone who was merely insanely attractive into a mysterious woman who looked like and angel but danced like a demon. It was then that I knew I had to get to know you better._

Kara never answered but continued to swing her sword towards him, which suited him fine. If she had answered he probably wouldn't have known what to do.

_I had even guessed who you really were back in Waterfall Cave. The way the Black Knight moved and fought, it reminded me so much of you, and yet I never told a single soul my suspicions._

Caeasr was glad to notice that Kara had almost answered an unspoken question there. Her strikes themselves were starting to slow down, just a minuscule amount, but enough to let him know that she was starting to let what he was saying really sink in.

_Do you remember the night we sparred? _

Kara didn't even have to answer that, if the hurried slice towards his head was any indication, she wasn't likely to forget the night anymore than he ever would.

_We traded weapons with each other. Only those who have complete trust in the other can do that. To give another your weapon, your mark of protection, is showing the amount you believe and trust in the other. We both know that we could have both borrowed another spear and sword anyone, and yet we simply traded._

There was no way she could ignore something like that. No matter how well you played the part of a friend, someone who truly despised him and wanted to kill would have never given him their sword. That was just one thing that nobody did, to die by the weapon you lived by was the greatest failure and embarrassment anyone could ever hope to endure.

_Or that night in Baccea…_

_**Caesar… don't you dare go there…**_

He ignored her. This was for her own good. _We kissed. I didn't do that simply because I hoped it would make you stay. I did it because I had wanted to, had wanted to for the longest time. And guess what, you had wanted it too. Why else would you kiss me back? Anyone else would have cut me down right then and there._

_**Stop it Caesar.**_

Somehow he felt a memory from her resurface, one that she probably didn't want him to see but on a subconscious level had left it bared for him, a meeting that she had taken place with Grazel not that long before they arrived at the temples entrance. And all of a sudden he realized why she acted the way she did, why Kara refused to believe his words, why she was even helping Grazel in the first place.

_No, I won't stop it. I won't ever stop. You're being brainwashed by lies and hatred meant to make you feel ostracized, like no one would ever love or understand you. _

_**Caesar I mean it. Stop it now.**_

_I'm here to prove you wrong. To prove to you that someone does love you and understand you. Understand what you've been going through and how you feel. _

"Caesar! What on earth are you doing? Why aren't you attacking her!"

For a moment, Caesar almost actually jumped in shock, he hadn't realized that during the last few minutes his Knight hadn't made a single move in offense. All he had been doing was just thoughtlessly blocking her hurried strikes, all in an attempt to make him shut up.

He heard Yulie's voice again. "Get in there now Leonard! You have to help Caesar!"

_NO! _He almost had her, just a few more minutes and he could have convinced her but the other's still didn't trust her. He doubted that they would ever truly trust her again. He had to keep on trying, for her sake and for theirs.

_Kara, please, just listen to me. I understand you, I know how you feel, I feel the same way you do about everything. You're right, they will fear us for the power we have, I'm scared of the power we have but I can promise you that no matter what, someone will love you. I lo…_

And in that instant, Leonard came from behind in his own Knight and gave Kara a single slice of the sword across her back. She had been so intent of Caesar that she hadn't even noticed him until it was too late, until she had already fallen to her knees and had started transforming into her normal body against her will.

_No Leonard! I almost had her! You've ruined everything!_

In shock, he left in Knight's form, the ark returning to where ever it hide until he had need of it again, and looked towards Kara in horror where she lay unmoving on the floor. He felt relief fill his entire body when she slowly began to push herself off the floor and into a shaky standing position. It was then that he noticed the confusion that filled her eyes, her gorgeous violet eyes, when she looked directly at him.

It was then that he realized that he still had one last, final chance to convince her.

"I remember now, Kara. Once, long ago…"

He heard his name escape in a single shocked breath. "Caesar…"

"We were raised in Sinca Village." He lifted his palm, as if imagining hers in it once again. "I remember holding your hand, running through meadows of flowers. They were happy times. And Setti, I remember our brother too.

"Kara, what Setti is trying to do isn't right."

"It's true, our brother had been blinded. The Knight's have blinded him."

_Of course, you would bring the Knight's into this Leonard wouldn't you? You don't even have any clue why I'm doing this do you? I'm doing this to save Kara, and all you're doing is reminding her why she was fighting alongside Grazel in the first place._

Amazingly enough, Leonard's words seemed to actually help. He was lucky for that, if they hadn't Caesar would have had to kill the White Knight pact-maker himself.

"We can help him. Together we can bring him back to his senses, you know we can."

Kara's next words actually had him jumping for joy inside. "Yes."

_Yes yes yes yes yes yes._

"Lady Kara, will you betray our lord?"

_Yes! Yes yes YES!_

"It's over Shapur, I cannot follow your 'lord' any longer."

He hadn't even gotten over the initial part of elation when he had already roughly been brought back to the solid ground of reality. Her pained gasp of surprise when Shapur had literally stabbed her in the back effectively destroying everything he had tried so hard to do.

_NO! No no no no no no no. This wasn't supposed to happened. No no no no no._

"Kara!"

At that moment, he had began to run towards the man who was trying to kill her, all rational thoughts emptying from his mind.

He watched stunned as Shapur caught the collapsing Kara around the waist and holding her ear up close to his mouth so she could hear every word he wanted to say.

"Betrayal cannot be forgiven. How can you of all people not understand what our master is trying to do? You pitiful fool."

_Get away from here you greasy little snake!_

"_Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power."_

Shapur smiled down at the dying dancer before him, relishing the words that were leaving his tongue. "Ah yes, your power, I think it shall be mine now…

"_Verto!"_

_No! _

**Woo! Cliffhanger! If you can call it that. I'm just going to assume that the people reading this have already played and beaten the game so they know exactly what will happen next chapter. Almost done, I'm so close I can taste it.**** Also, preview time!**

_**He remembered the first and only time he ever danced alone...**_

**Sounds intriguing ye_s? _Well review because they really do make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and they give me a better reason to actually sit down and type this all out in one night. I swear this thing is going to be the death of me,,,**_  
><em>


	8. Sloth

**And I'm back. I know it's really, really late, almost a year since I said I would update but at least I got it done right? I'll say more at the bottom I'll just let you go on and read shall I?**

**A small change from last chapter though, I actually do own something now! A PlayStation 3 and a copy of White Knight Chronicles 2! Yay! All other disclaimers still apply though.**

_"For some dancing is life, it is what they were meant to do. For others, it is just a hobby, something insignificant to fill their time with, ready to stop their dance at anytime and never pick it up. It is them, and them alone, that I truly pity." - Paresse, one of the seven Sin's Tempations dancers, 5255 ADW (After Dogma War)_

_He remembered the first and only time he ever danced alone…_

"_Verto!"_

_No!_

"Get away from her!"

Caesar had been close, so close he could almost touch her, when a bright almost demonic light began to appear from the ark and began to envelop Shapur and Kara, its resulting explosion when he had gotten too close throwing him back to Leonard's feet. He numbly felt the pain when he landed with his back on the hard stone floor but ignored it, the blinding image of the Farian's evil smile clouding any rationality.

"Kara! No!"

The light began to grow brighter and larger until it seemed to envelop the entire building. Caesar reluctantly covered his eyes, not willing to look away from the transformation before him. He dimly heard Yulie gasp sharply when he removed his hand and looked up in shock and awe at the Knight in front of him.

Eldore gave an inaudible swear. "The Black Usurper, it's truly exists. I thought it only a myth."

_I don't care if it's the freaking Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny's love child! Kara is inside that thing and we have to help her!_

Frantically, he fumbled for his ark, the words not coming out completely at all for the first few seconds.

"Caesar no! Stop!"

He ignored Leonard's warnings. He didn't care if most of his Knight's power was used up from his short battle, more mental than anything though, with Kara. That thing standing in front of them had Kara trapped inside and the Farian snake was stealing her power as they spoke as she lay possibly dying from her wounds. Never before had he wanted to kill a man so much.

"_O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me you power."_

_Hold on just for a few more minutes Kara, I'm coming._

"_Verto!"_

Caesar waited impatiently for the transformation to done, noticing as he slowly became much larger how colossal the Usurper really was. While with the Knight's large size they had barely been scraping the ceiling with their helmets, this demonic Black Knight had literally made half the room vanish to the point where the floor was only up to his waist, the upper body easily rising above the ceiling a few thousand feet.

Inside the safety of his armour, Caesar actually snarled as he ran foreword to attack the Usurper, idly noticing that even in his Knight that he only barely stood up to the Black Knight's elbow, feeling almost small and useless, like an ant when it found a piece of food too large for it to even lift. He wondered in the back of his mind of this was how Yulie and the others normally felt when he and Leonard had transformed.

That wasn't important right now though, saving Kara was what was important and nothing else.

Caesar ran forward, thrusting Larvaint into the dark black armour of the Usurper only to for it to raise one of its gauntleted giant fists and swat him back into the wall as one would a troublesome fly. He slammed into the stone wall, cracking foundations thousands of years old as he felt pain ripple up his back but ignored it.

Slightly dazed from the impact, he struggled to stand only to fall back to his knees, vaguely aware that Leonard had at some point transformed into his own White Knight and stood out sharply from the Usurpers own colossal black armour. Yulie, now only a minuscule speck compared to the three goliaths around her, was raining various arrows onto the thick armour of twisted Black Knight but it was for naught, the Usurper was paying the arrows about as much attention as one would a flea, an annoyance perhaps but nothing more and Eldore was over continuing his constant thread of healing towards the still unconscious princess. The mystery member to the group was not to be seen, most likely darting in and out of danger as they valiantly struck where ever they could.

The demonic red light that shone through the cracks and crevices of the Knight's armour glowed brightly as the Usurper moved in place, the soft yet brilliant light reminding Caesar of a dancer's skirt as she moved to a heavy beat in a bar. Waiting for the dizziness to wear off, the young lord watched the giant move slowly as it tried to swat the others from its path, it slowness a by-product of either its gargantuan size or that deep inside the armoured body, Kara was fighting Shapur for control of the ark.

Despite the sluggishness of its movement, Caesar noticed that although the smaller knight figure atop the body was not able to reach its attackers, it would defend the great pulsating blue orb in the middle of its chest from Yulie's sharpshooting, the only attacker able to reach it.

A battle plan forming inside his head, Caesar shook the clouds from his head and ran forward to continue the battle, he would have time to fall unconscious later, after Kara was saved and the Farian snake defeated.

Caesar ran blindly towards the colossal enemy, ignoring the shouts of his friends and companions as he rushed forward, his three-pronged spear at the ready.

_Please Kara, hold on for just a little longer._

He dismissed the large bursts of wind that the deadly wings sent his way, most likely sent in hope that the gusts of air would knock the still dizzy Dragon Knight over. Instead Caesar let the armoured wings shelter his body, effectively blocking the wind from sending the Dragon Knight careening backwards. The wings soon unfurled and Caesar was back on course, never slowing down even as the lower set of arms tried valiantly to swat him back, now that it realized what it truly was that the ark bearer had in mind.

Darting in and out of danger, Caesar finally placed his move, a killing stroke for either him or the Usurper depending on how well it was executed. Even one tiny degree off and one of the powerful arms would send him off into the blood red abyss behind the demon and death claiming him as it should have ten thousand years ago, but if it worked, then the Black Usurper would fall and Kara saved. And if Shapur died in the battle for dominance, well, that would only be a bonus.

So placing his trust and life into the battle instincts of Larvayne, he thrust Larvaint into the small pulsating blue light, letting his hatred and everything that had happened in that span of one short week enter his strike and was rewarded when it was struck true. The spear sunk into the chest plate until half of the trident was aglow in bright blue light as he harshly withdrew the spear with a sickening lurch and jumped back to the avoid what he hoped would be the giant falling dead to the floor.

_That's for trying to kill Kara and stealing the Knight you creep!_

He was rewarded with the scream of pain and rage as they beast did fall forward, but not to the floor like Caesar had hoped. Instead it simple fell below the small portion of floor that was left, allowing the top of the Knight to simply be within striking range and making it all the more deadly now that its long sword would be able to reach the others without any problem.

_Oh come on! That is so not fair! Just die already!_

_**No, I don't think I shall.**_

Caesar felt his blood boil at the words, his rage ready to bubble over at any moment. It was coming from her ark, but it wasn't her voice. Her voice was smooth, with hints of an Albanian accent colouring her words and an almost sardonic tone accompanying every breath. Her voice had made the hairs of on the back of Caesar's neck stand on end, thoughts of her giving images that he would never reveal to anyone, no matter the price.

The voice that instead flowed from the twisted ark was like that of a snake, each word revulsion and condescending, as if believing that nothing and no one was better than him. It was sickening to hear that voice coming from the ark that belonged to her, would always be hers.

Shapur was contaminating Dinivas' ark, Kara's ark, and nothing would ever forgive him of that one grievous sin. Not as long as Caesar stood.

_**I must say though that this is a surprise. Who would have thought that such a little man like yourself would have already unlocked this much of the Knight's potential.**_

_**It truly is a travesty to the good name of Larvayne that you would be the one chosen to wield such an awesome power.**_

If Shapur had been trying to send Caesar over the edge than he more than succeeded, for at this moment Caesar wanted nothing more than to completely destroy and utterly demolish the sick Farian inside until nothing would be to kill. He wanted the man to lie on the ground in a broken and bruised heap on the floor.

Inside Caesar knew that this wasn't like him, none of these thoughts were. It was the demonic aura of the Usurper affecting him and the battle experience of the Dragon Ark clouding his mind. Still he didn't care, there was a small part of him inside that wanted this and Caesar was more than ready to give in.

_Let it go Shapur, you can't win._

The sound of laughter, twisted with power undeserved, swirled around inside his head, rebounding off the inner walls of his mind. The sound made Caesar sick.

_**But don't you see? I've already won. I am almost in complete control now, next to me the traitor is already knocking on death's door, she barely has enough power to sneeze, much less fight back. Such is the fate of one who abandon's their lord and master.**_

Just like that, Caesar felt the urge to fight leave his body. He couldn't be too late, and yet he knew he was. He had taken too long, too long to save her and it was all his fault. He should have seen Shapur behind Kara, instead he was too focused on his elation that she had agreed to fight with him and not against him that he had turned blind. It was a mistake that could never be undone and now Caesar would deal with it for the rest of his life, that the almighty Dragon Knight wasn't able to save a single person that mattered to him, not his mother, not his father, and not Kara. He was a failure that didn't deserve the power that the Dragon Matriarch had bequeathed to him.

_**Caesar…**_

"Caesar, what are you doing? We have to stop Shapur or the ark will be his. Get back into the game!"

With newly formed righteous anger and conviction, Caesar resumed his attack against the Usurper with new vigor, but it was in less response to Leonard's words, of which he only barely acknowledged, and more to the single one that had escaped the corrupted ark.

That had been Kara's voice that had reverberated in his mind, her sweet and sultry voice. She was still there and fighting, but had he not been so desperate to see or hear anything that proved it, he would have missed it completely. Her voice was quiet, weak, a small whisper amongst a vulgar crowd.

Kara didn't have much time left, any second could be her last breath but Caesar ignored that fact and instead centered on the realization that she still had time, that he still had time, and not the ever dwindling miniscule amount that remained.

_Kara! I will get you out of there I swear it, just keep on fighting just a bit longer!_

_**Deserve… this…**_

Caesar ignored her words heatedly; there was no way that she deserved something, anything, like this. No one did. After being stabbed in the back by one she once considered comrade, that same person was now trying to steal her ark, and she was fighting back with everything she had despite her already weakened state and the steadily decreasing amount of strength of will that still remained.

…_**sorry…**_

In that single moment, with that single word, Caesar felt his boiling blood that once boiled in hot, unbridled rage, freeze over and run cold. She was quickly running out of time, of strength, of will-power; that single spoken word hadn't even been a whisper and had he not been grasping for any words for her, would have brushed past unheard.

_Don't you dare Kara, don't you dare do this. You will keep on fighting him; you never back down, ever. Who else is gonna be able to kick my butt and keep me in line if you stop?_

With fear for the dancer inside the black and twisted armour, Caesar hurriedly caught the sword's downward strike on the shaft of his spear and made a quick counter attack, hoping once again to hit the odd blue light and end this once and for all. The Usurper was able to redirect the thrust along the side of his sword, letting it pass by him harmlessly before any sound came.

_**Well, that was unexpected I must say, she had more fight in her than I thought, but no matter. Speaking like that seemed to have wiped out the remaining amount of fight that remained.**_

_No, you're wrong. Kara would never give up like that, ever._

Shapur seemed to sense the hostility and new maliciousness that appeared when he spoke instead of Kara. He didn't even reply as he almost seemed to consider what that meant. A few moments later he replied in a tone of incredulity.

_**Don't tell me, you actually fell for her "charms"? I found it rather odd that you, any of you actually, would still be fighting for her. She was nothing but a traitor, a double agent with the mission to kill all of you. She was too soft, had begun to think all of you as **_**friends **_**and that was her downfall.**_

The amount of disgust and horror that came with the word earned the Black Knight a hurried slash as he flew back a bit to escape the twisted blade's deadly reach. But before he could reply, Shapur had begun to speak again, voice a corrosive poison that burned his ears.

_**When she betrayed all of you, you had all rights to want to kill her, for betraying your trust and what not. And yet here you are, fighting a battle you possibly can't win for someone whose nature is to stab everyone in the back again and again, except your different aren't you. The others, I can sense that although they want to save their little friend, they only want the person they knew, one of the many masks that the actress has donned for her part. They will never truly trust her again and so should you.**_

Caesar felt Larvaint shake in his hands, as he gazed upon the corrupted knight in vehemence at her words.

_**And you, with the powers of insight that Larvayne has granted to her pactmaker, the powers a little man like you will never full realize, you know what she's truly done don't you? All of the horrors and crimes she's ever committed, all the deaths she's caused and yet you still fight for her. **_

_**You fight because somewhere along the line, you unbelievably fell in love with **_**her**_**. A truly little man fell in love with the woman who has never stopped acting since the day she was born.**_

_**Even if my some small miracle you do save her, you know what will happen don't you little man? No one will trust her again, she'll be ostracized from the world for the crimes she committed as General Dragias and from your little friends for the fact that she was sent to kill all of you. It is in her nature to act, to deceive everyone around her, and eventually she will betray you little man as well.**_

More than just the spear had begun to shake, his whole body had begun to quake in contained fury, rage that demanded to be let out, to strike out against the person who was killing Kara. Shapur may have known Kara, but he didn't know the real Kara like Caesar did. He knew that despite her cold and abrasive manner all she wanted was to be accepted and in company of people she loved and who loved her. Knew that although she acted like trust and friendship were nothing but a means to the end, that she believed nothing to be higher and worth more.

That beneath the woman's proud and unmoving dance that conveyed nothing but confidence, that a broken and shattered woman lay below it, waiting for someone to pick up the pieces and put her together again. And by the gods if Caesar wasn't willing and ready to do it.

_I'm going to try and hold off Shapur and I want you Leonard to finish this bastard off while I have him distracted._

As Caesar desperately fended off the Knight's blows, he saw out of the corner of his eye the White Knight nod in understanding, ready to attack and finish this battle once and for all.

"I got it Caesar."

"Leonard, snap out of it, Caesar hasn't said anything this whole fight! Eldore, we have to help him, I think something's wrong!"

At any other time, Yulie's words would have confused Caesar but right now wasn't the time or place to dwell on what she said. The slithering words of the Farian snake allowing him to focus on nothing else.

_**Whatever you're planning, it won't work. All you're doing is fighting a losing battle, a fight that I've already won. Why can't you see that? **_

_**You truly are nothing but a little man, undeserving of the powers you have and the pitiful emotions that run your life.**_

The cold, patronizing laughter of the Farian echoed deep inside Caesar's head, setting him even further off the edge than he already was. Clenching his jaw, Caesar leapt forward with renewed vigor and deflected the Usurper's downward strike expertly.

It was time to take this bastard down once and for all.

Caesar fought on silently, not make a sound towards the man he now hated with every fiber of his being and blocking every strike, thrust, and slice that was sent his way. The tantalizing blue light embedded in the twisted Knight's chest emitting all the hope that lay in ending this fighting with every pulse.

Finally, Caesar spotted exactly what he was looking for, with every downward strike that was sent his way, the black armoured hand that held the corrupted blade's hilt tightened so that when the hit either hit home or was blocked, the sword would not slip from his grasp and after every strike the hand once again loosened its hold on the blade. It was a tactic used by seasoned soldiers to avoid a tense and stiff hand that came after a fight from holding a blade too long, but it was unneeded when fighting in the Knight's bodies. You felt understandable exhaustion from controlling a giant magic suit of armour and soreness from where some hits connected but nothing else. The tightened grip all throughout the battle would have no bearing after the battle was finished, but the act, the simple move, was habit bred in by years of training. By now the move was about as natural as breathing, unnoticed by the Farian fighting but caught by Caesar who was frantically looking for some opening, any opening, that would end this battle.

And he intended to use this small, insignificant detail to his advantage.

The moment the blade came rushing down to meet his head and split both skull and helmet clean open, Caesar dropped the Dragon Knight's spear to the stone ground. For a split second he felt a multitude of sensations exit the Usurper: confusion, incredulity, wonder, surprise, shock and two other emotions, so weak that they were almost completely buried underneath the stronger senses, fear and hope. Fear that Caesar was going crazy and would not survive the blow, and hope that he actually knew what he was doing and that it would all end soon.

As weak as they were, Caesar latched desperately onto the two, scared that they might be the last two things he might ever feel from her again.

Trusting the battle experience that the Dragon Knight gained from over ten millennia of fighting, Caesar deftly caught the falling sword in his hands, stopping the blade only inches from his face. He had only a moment to do this, a split second of time to act or else he would most likely be dead or worse in the next few seconds.

Whether in surprise or habit, Caesar would never know, but he felt it through the lessening of the swords weight, Shapur had loosened his hold on the hilt once again. Using that split second of chance he had, Caesar twisted the sword and ripped it from Shapur's grasp, sending the giant blade flying harmlessly to the other side of the room.

Caesar did not need his DragonSight to sense the complete surprise and befuddlement that came the moment the tossed the sword aside.

_**What…**_

With not even a second of waiting, Caesar reached forward and grabbed the two wrists of the Knight, preventing any other form of attack. Strengthening his stance, he braced himself against the thrashing of the Usurper trying to break free and against the strong gusts of wind that Shapur had begun to create with his wings in an attempt to put Caesar of balance.

"Leonard! Do it now!"

Praying that Leonard understood what he was supposed to do and that he wouldn't accidentally stab him as well, he saw the White Knight hurry beside him and with a yell thrust Talion into Shapur's armoured chest, completely engulfing the sword up to its hilt in the magical blue light.

For a moment, nothing happened and Caesar began to panic, wondering if they were too late when the light began to flash brightly. In shock Leonard and Caesar jumped back to where Yulie and Eldore stood waiting, both remembering to grab their weapons from the Knight's chest and the floor respectively, entranced with the spectacle before them, the princess now healed and being supported on Eldore's shoulder, her face still a pale white.

They all watching in amazement as blue cracks began to form along the Usurper's armoured shell and he began to glow brightly in the brilliant blue light. Vaguely, Caesar hoped that there wasn't simply another Knight underneath the armour that they would be forced to fight and watched triumphantly as the Usurper seemed to explode, sending rays of light around them as it fell lifeless to the floor.

But instead of the Knight crashing to the floor it was Kara who did, unmoving as Shapur shakily picked himself up and stumbled backwards. He glanced at the ark in his hands, the ark that now rightfully belonged to him, before looking up at Caesar, whom had already transformed back the moment Kara hit the cold, stone floor, and laughed at him. With a knowing evil glint in his lone eye, as he turned and ran to where his master, his lord, Grazel, and vanished what seemed like years before.

Panicking, Caesar ran towards Kara's unmoving body as Shapur disappeared deeper into the temple. To his short lived relief he heard her give a short gasp of pain as he pulled her into his lap to hold her closer, careful not to let the deadly spikes on her shoulder's run him through. With shaking hands he brushed a stand of blonde hair from her sweat soaked face, not believing the sight before him. Blood from the wound Shapur had given her dripping from the cracks in her black armour and into his lap, staining him with brilliant red but right now he didn't both notice or care.

He knew that if the wound didn't kill her than the exhaustion from fighting Shapur for control certainly would.

_Gods please, no. Please no._

Kara, hang in there. Kara!"

With a great struggle she opening her eyes, once clear violet now clouded as the gazed at him with difficulty.

She let a straggled breath escape before speaking Caesar's name with great effort. It was becoming quickly apparent that it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Her breathing was already coming in irregular intervals as well as in short, difficult breaths.

"I-I'm so glad I… that I met you. Caesar, you…you were my friend, weren't you?"

_Oh gods, please, please, please._

"Kara, don't please don't. We can, we can make this right again, I promise. Kara!"

Kara let out a short cough before continuing, blood speckling her lips. Somewhere, he heard Yulie cry out but ignored her. Caesar was already searching for any scrap of magic he had left, anything that could help her but found nothing. The consecutive battles in the Dragon Knight draining him of any magic power he had dry. He was empty as he knew Leonard would be too. Yulie had been training in the art of Healing Magic but just like him, she would have used all of her spells against the colossal Usurper, likewise so would have their more secluded comrade. He glanced at Eldore, not saying anything, his expression and eyes asking for him. To his horror, Eldore bowed his head in sorrow and shook it sadly, he had used every scrap of reserve Healing Magic he had on Princess Cisna.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_

"I-I messed up, but, but I-I hope you can still think of me as a friend."

By now Caesar was fighting hard to control the tears that were threatening to escape. He would not show her any tears, he didn't deserve to let her see them. Still, he had to steady his voice before speaking.

"Kara, you were much more than that. Don't you know, to me, you were so much more?"

Kara smiled up at him, a smile filled with so much sadness, so much pain that it hurt. In numbed shock, he watched a lone tear fall from her eyes as he carefully wiped it away, feeling the fevered heat beneath her skin. It was painful knowing that he had only seen her shed tears twice, and both of those times he caused them.

And just like both times, there was nothing he could do to stop them from falling.

"Thank you…"

With that one last breath, she closed her brilliant violet eyes to the world as let her head fall lifeless into the crook of his arm, now forever cast in a perpetual slumber.

Kara was dead, and he didn't need his DragonSight to confirm that.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

He let her name escape his mouth in a soft breath as he tried to hold he closer, tilting and letting his forehead touch hers as silent tears fell from his tightly closed eyes and onto her peaceful face, still warm to the touch.

There was no time to mourn though, for soon after the temple began to shake, the foundations finally collapsing from the strain of holding five Incorruptus as they fought above. Dust and stones began to fall all around them as intricately decorated pillars began to crack under the pressure. Caesar ignored them, wanting to hold onto Kara just a little longer. A part of him still refused to believe that she was dead, that she really was gone.

Dimly, he heard Leonard tell him that it was time, that they had to leave now.

With the carefulness that one would use for putting a loved one to bed, Caesar carefully rested her on the quickly collapsing stone floor, brushing a strand of hair off her face one final time.

Quickly, he ran to where Cisna and the others were waiting, an airship not unlike the one Grazel used waiting for him and Leonard to board with the others. As he ran towards the ship, ancient debris falling all around them he had one last glance over his shoulder, as if hoping that it was all a dream and that was standing there glaring at him and demanding to know why he left her standing there alone as a building fell apart around them. Yet, there she lay unmoving even as the world fell apart around them.

Unable to take anymore he cried her name, letting the sound that the collapsing walls last hear be the sound of pain, sorrow, and desperation as yelled her name.

He numbly boarded the ship, _Shagna_ as Cisna would later tell him it was called, looking out the window as the temple, Kara's final resting place, fall into ruins, collapsing into the Dogma Rift with her body, never to be seen again.

_He remembered promising that never would he dance again._

**And done. Finally. Yeah, so, any tomatoes or rotten fruit you want to sling I will endure graciously because I deserve them. As for excuses on where this was, I have none, just that it got really difficult to write about halfway through so I kept putting it off. It is here though finally so tada! Also if I made anyone cry, if only because I actually updated or from the ending, bonus! Completely unintentional.**

**So constructive critism people! I want to know what you thought, any mistakes I made or things you think could have been better. And no flames, unless its about my updating cause I totally deserve those.**

**Also, if anyone's interested I have another WKC story in the works, check out my profile for more details, and if I get enough requests I might add a coulple of chapters on here, that is scenes from WKC2. **

**So see ya next time! Chow!**

**-Volvochick (aka, the author who can't keep a scheduale to save her life)**


End file.
